Building automation systems can be complex distributed systems. For example, a building automation system can include many different pieces of equipment. As a specific example, a building automation system can include different pieces of heating, ventilation, and air-conditioning (HVAC) equipment as well as other equipment such as sensors, operating panels, controllers, actuators, etc.
The different pieces of equipment included in a building automation system can generate alarms that can notify a user, such as a building manager, of abnormalities in the building automation system. For example, a piece of equipment included in the building automation system, such as a piece of HVAC equipment, may generate an alarm in response to a fault in the HVAC equipment. The alarm may be sent to a mobile device associated with the user by the building automation system.